The purpose of this project is to study the physical properties of a wide variety of biological macromolecules with the goal of correlating these properties to the structure and function of the macromolecules. The emphasis is on molecular size and shape, the thermodynamics of molecular interactions and on molecular weight distribution. Analytical ultracentrifugation and mathematical modeling are the principal research techniques used.